


Through Bloodied Eyes

by Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas



Series: Harry Potter Oneshots [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angry Harry, Angry Harry Potter, Blood, Blood and Gore, Dark Harry, Dark Harry Potter, Gen, Horror, Insane Harry, Insane Harry Potter, Killer Harry, Killer Harry Potter, Killing, Knives, Murder, Murderer Harry, Murderer Harry Potter, Obscurial Harry Potter, Obscurials (Harry Potter), Obscurus (Harry Potter), Parselmouth Harry Potter, Parselmouths, Parseltongue, Psychological Horror, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Sort Of, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas/pseuds/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas
Summary: Intended as a sequel of sorts to Bloodsoaked Emeralds, to give Harry's side of the story.Please do not read this without checking the warnings first.EXPLICIT DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE/KILLING





	Through Bloodied Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware I'm not presenting this as a normal Obscurial Harry fic, but he's only just severed some of Dumbledore's binds, so whether he's an Obscurial or not is up to interpretation, as it could just be temporary instability from the breaking... which I haven't mentioned here sorry. The rest fall with the wards, hence why he's so relaxed when Voldy arrives...

Red filled his gaze as the Muggle _pig_ threw him to the floor, "YOU DARED TO BURN POOR DUDLEY'S DINNER? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU'VE COST US? WE TOOK YOU IN..."

Harry gave a throaty chuckle, pulling himself upright, as his relatives stepped back at the sight of the raw fury burning in his eyes, "I _dare_ Uncle?" He slid a long slender knife from the block beside him, taking a step forwards, and cocking his head in a serpentine manner, "Do you really think I don't know about the funds being withdrawn from my account?" He sneered, "The funds that were then promptly deposited in your own?" Harry gave them a cold smile, "I know _all_ about it." Petunia gave a low squeak and stepped backwards, pulling Dudley out of the room with her.

"BOY..."

Harry gave an innocent smile, "Yes Uncle?" As the looming man took a step forward keeping a wary eye on the blade in the boy's hand, Harry hurled the metal skewer hidden in his hand into the man's eye, lunging forward as he staggered as it pierced the eyeball, and sliding his hand behind his head, slicing the knife across his throat as he spun himself over the oaf's back... blood spraying in an arch across the white tiles he'd spent far too many years scrubbing as the corpse collapsed to the floor. "Oops..." Harry turned, leaving the body to his wild magic as it ripped it into pieces. "Oh... _Duddikins..._"

* * *

Dudley hid shivering in his wardrobe, having tried to get out the front door with his mother, only to learn the freak had somehow stopped them from leaving. Footsteps echoed along the hallway outside, and Dudley muffled a whimper as he heard his bedroom door creak open.

* * *

Harry prowled through the mess of his cousin's bedroom, intent on the closed door of the wardrobe... a gasp and a series of rapid steps behind him, were the only warning he had to dodge, before his aunt smashed a golf club down on where he'd been standing only moments before. "You FREAK!" Petunia threw herself at the monster, wrapping her hands around his throat.

He only smirked, and spoke in a childlike voice, "A-aunt Petunia...?"

"You _monster._" She sobbed, tightening her grip, directing a tearful smile past him as the wardrobe door creaked open, revealing watery blue eyes, "It's okay Diddums."

Harry snorted, taking advantage of her moment of inattention to pivot around her and snap her neck. He shoved her corpse off of him and clambered to his feet, turning to face his terrified cousin, "Run."

* * *

Harry let out a noise of relief as he stood before the door, his former housemates in pieces behind him, feeling the wards fall. _'Finally...'_ A smirk spread across his lips as he swung the door open, eyes fixed impassively on his bloodspattered feet. At the sound of several apparations before him, he raised his eyes to meet those of the Dark Lord, giving the man a cold smile, his fractured mind showing in his gaze, "If you're here to kill me Tom, at least let me make a counteroffer now that Dumbasaboar isn't here to hear it." He paused, flicking a glance back inside, "I'd offer you my guardians, but they're, well..." a disturbing light shone from his eyes, as he let out an insane sounding cackle, "...a tad bit dismembered, I'm afraid."

Voldemort arched a brow, "You're not at all what I thought, are you?"

~Not even close.~


End file.
